1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for retaining a functional part, for example, a roof grab handle, in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
This type of device for retaining, for example, a roof grab handle as a functional part is generally known. For example, German Offenlegungsschrift DE 103 58 118 A1 discloses a multipart holding component for a roof grab handle, which is attached to a vehicle body and has an approximately L-shaped basic form. One of the L-legs in this case extends approximately horizontal in the mounted basic state. The roof grab handle is mounted on this L-leg. With the application of a pressure force acting towards the roof handle or the holding component, as is the case, for example, in a head impact of a vehicle passenger, the L-leg bearing the roof handle is displaced upward, whereby this L-leg pivots upward around a pivot axis formed in the transitional area between a horizontal L-leg and a vertical L-leg.
German Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2005 033 080 A1 discloses further a structure of a retaining part for a roof handle, which is formed as a single piece and has two tension plates and a pressure plate. The two tension plates are arranged spaced apart at the retaining part, whereby the pressure plate is arranged between the two tension plates. The two tension plates in the mounted state are slipped or inserted in wall recesses on the vehicle body side, so that these engage behind the respective associated wall recess edge region. In such an inserted state of the retaining part, the pressure plate is in an abutment joint from outside on the vehicle body. The tension plates and the pressure plates are dimensioned here so that the pressure plate in the mounted state under pretension abuts the vehicle interior wall. For the final fixation, further fixing screws are provided by means of which the retaining part is screwed in addition to the vehicle body. In the case of a tensile force load, which is applied, for example, via the roof grab handle to the body, the retaining part can be supported via the tension plates on the vehicle body. When a pressure force is applied in the opposite direction, the retaining part, in contrast, is displaced toward the vehicle interior wall, whereby here then the pressure plate deforms with energy absorption.
German Utility Model No. DE 295 17 468 U1 also discloses a handle arrangement, in which a roof handle is formed movable against the action of an elastic spring. The spring device, in contrast, is stopped when a tensile load acts on the handle.
German Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2005 053 647 A1 discloses a fixing device for a coat hook as a functional part in the interior of a vehicle, in which between a base plate of the coat hook and the vehicle body an intermediate part is provided, which has deformable or collapsible ribs, which upon application of a pressure force deform or collapse toward the coat hook as the functional part and thereby enable a displacement of the functional part.